


Gotta Go Faster

by 4kids5ever



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Last Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Ritual Sex, chili dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic tells Chris that he'd be back with lunch, but he returns with a little more than Chris could ever anticipate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Go Faster

Chris sighed tiredly, the summer heat finally getting to him. He had been leaning on the railing of the balcony for the past seven hours, waiting for his speedy friend to return home, and was now drenched in sweat. He pulled his shirt away from his sticky skin and fanned himself, "Where could he be? He promised that he was only going out to buy a chili dog."

He turned around dejectedly only to see the very hedgehog he had been talking about. "Sonic!" cried Chris as he dropped down to his knees and enveloped Sonic in a tight hug. "Where have you been? I was starting to get worried!"

Sonic laughed, patting the boy on his soaked back, "Woah! It's okay, Chris. Plus, I told you I was going to get a chili dog!" Chris heard the crinkling of a paper bag and leaned back to see what it was. He immediately blushed and fell back, however, when he set his eyes on the plastic chili dog dildo Sonic had removed from its paper container. "But I see that you've already gotten yourself wet with anticipation," the hedgehog continued.

"W-what is that, S-sonic?"

"It's just a chili dog for your other mouth, Chris," Sonic smirked, "Aren't you hungry after waiting for me for so long?"

"N-not at all!" And as if on cue, Chris' stomach growled loudly. Sonic laughed, "Aw, yeah! This is happening."

Sonic sped in between the boy's thighs, pressing a gloved hand to his cheek and slowly leaning into the other's face. Chris closed his eyes and kept his lips puckered but quickly opened them wide when he felt a firm plastic against his lips instead of the kiss he was awaiting.

"You've gotta' get this wet first if it's going to fit in your butt," Sonic informed the boy. "O-Oh, okay." Chris opened his small mouth and wrapped his tongue around the head, eventually bobbing his head until he had wet the entire plastic chili dog dildo. "Good job, Chris. You're a pro at sucking!" Flattered by the comment, Chris smiled and pecked Sonic on the lips, but immediately came to regret it.

"No, Chris! You have sealed the ritual too early by kissing me! I must now return to my world. Goodbye, Chris. I love you!" Sonic then disappeared before the boy's eyes, leaving him with his sweaty shota erection and a plastic chili dog dildo. Tears began to stream down his face.

He picked up the plastic chili dog dildo and closed his eyes, imagining that Sonic was still with him. He got on his knees and positioned the plastic chili dog dildo at his butthole. He fucked himself on the plastic chili dog dildo until he could no longer feel pain or pleasure. He numbly picked himself up and walked into the house.

Years would pass and he would continue to fuck himself with the plastic chili dog dildo everyday to dull the pain of Sonic leaving him. He would eventually die from accidentally shoving it too far up his ass. Fin.


End file.
